


Kanto's Little Saviour

by lestat (vampcore)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys' Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcore/pseuds/lestat
Summary: Never had I met a trainer who's prowess rivaled mine- Especially not like him. His eyes shined with determination, but I read it as teasing, as a game.I hate to loose games.





	Kanto's Little Saviour

When I was younger, I had loved a woman named Delia. She was not a trainer, but her heart summoned all creatures to her. It was as if she had a gift, the ability to speak to pokémon without the use of words. However, she and I fell out of contact, for she wanted a family and I...well, I had bigger plans. Now, do not get me wrong, being a family man would be a wonderful option, in another life. In this life, however, I wanted power and fortune. That wish had come true, for now I rule Kanto with an iron fist. With that wish fufiled, I had no clue what my life should be now. Perhaps if I had joined my dear Delia in becoming part of a family, I would be far more satisfied? That is what I wondered about a decade ago now. My then fianceé, Ariana, and I had a lovely son, we named him Silver. A powerful name, one of the most precious metals. This did not satisfy me, for my heart still belonged to my first fianceé, and only true love. Last I heard, she had a son who should be about the same age as my boy now. I wondered if her husband treated her right, or if she had one at all. I wondered if her son decided to become a trainer. I wished I could contact her once more. If she still lived in her small little Pallet home, perhaps on my next trip to my gym... I shook myself out of thought, realizing I had stared out of the window of my penthouse for what could only be an hour. It was a gorgeous home, 10 bedrooms, a bathroom for every 2. Two living rooms, a very lux office. I lived alone, so while it was fully furnished, it was unbelievably lonely. Richest man in the world and yet, I had no one at all. "Come." I said to my persian, who was much more of a pet. She did as commanded, such an obedient pet. A shiny, as well. She was far from my only 'mon, but she seemed to be my only companion. I ran my hand in her soft, beige fur as she let out a little purr. She knew she was spoiled, and she wasn't afraid to show it. "Good girl." It was getting late, and I had a very important business meeting tomorrow. Sadly, I was not exhausted physically, only mentally. I was unable to sleep and it wouldn't be my first all nighter. I strolled to the dining room and opened my cabinet in which I kept rather fine alcohols. I decided on one in a golden bottle. Without even checking the name, I unscrewed the top and placed it on my counter. As I reached above the counter to a cabinet where I kept my wine glasses, I let out a bit of a defeated sigh. Has my life of glory truly brought me to this point? Crystal martini glass in hand, I pour a glass...then another...then another... Perhaps it may be the drink talking, but I may reschedule my plans, I have a much more important visit to make.


End file.
